Hikki
by XxDezzidancexX
Summary: Inuyasha, a brave, resilient, and carefree delinquent still struggles with his father's untimely murder by his mother's obsessed admirer. When he finally lets his guard down around the only person he's ever trusted, he has his heart broken by the sudden betrayal. After the heartbreak, he finds himself isolated and unable to recover from the blow, that is, until he meets Kagome.
1. Intro's n' things

Inuyasha, a brave, resilient, and carefree delinquent still struggles with his father's untimely murder by his mother's obsessed admirer. When he finally lets his guard down around the only person he's ever trusted, he has his heart and will broken by the sudden betrayal. After the heartbreak, he finds himself isolated and unable to recover from the blow, that is, until he meets Kagome Higurashi. A young woman with an uncanny resemblance to the woman who once broke him.

**Note from Author: Hikikomori is a serious problem, not only in Asia, but around the world. People feel so ostracized by society at large that they develop a phobia of interacting with people and leaving the house. This is also to raise awareness to a real problem, as well as display what happens when we don't fight for an inclusive, diverse society.**

00000

**Hikki: Intro's n' things**

**Definition**: **Hikikomori** is a psychological condition which makes people shut themselves off from society, often staying in their houses for months on end. There are at least half a million of them in Japan. It was once thought of as a young person's condition, but sufferers are getting older and staying locked away for longer.

**Neet: **Not in education, employment, or training,

00000

Kagome Higurashi ran down the steps of the shrine to catch up to her friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

"Wait guys! Don't leave me!" Kagome yelled from the second flight.

"Kagome! You're going to make us late!" Yuka yelled, while Ayumi stopped.

"You guys can go ahead, I'll wait for Kagome. You should give her a break, you know."

Eri sighed, before yelling to Kagome's approaching form, "You need to stop waking up so late!"

Kagome caught up while panting, "I'm sorry guys, I worked overnight at the convenience store again. Then, mom and I had a big argument."

Ayumi paused, "Kagome, I'm really worried. It's not like you and your mom to argue. Maybe you guys should seek family therapy."

Eri and Yuka began shaking their heads, "No Ayumi! If she does that, then everyone will know that Kagome's dad passed! Then she'll lose face by some of the teachers!" Yuka argued.

Kagome nodded, "I appreciate the concern Ayumi, but Yuka's right. If they know I'm working because my dad passed, I could be expelled you know. I really don't want to get flunked two months before graduation! My mom would be so ashamed."

"What were you guys even arguing about!" Eri interjected.

"Mom wants me to quit the job, she says it's affecting my studies. But, things got hard and I can't have Souta running paper routes in middle school!"

"Oh Souta's getting ready to go middle school already?" Ayumi perked.

"Yeah, already! I can't believe it! But guys, I don't want to be late for homeroom. I think we should run." Kagome suggested.

"Ugh," Yuka groaned, "I hate running to class and you know it!"

"Whatever, just run!" Eri yelled while passing the gang.

The girls ran up the stairwell in order to beat the bell.

00000

Noriko Higurashi sat by the windowsill as grandpa ranted about some inane thing going wrong with the shrine.

"I need more ofuda papers! These printing papers aren't good enough. Only rice paper is favored by the Kami!"

"Grandpa, it's not that bad! I think the Kami might like the printing paper because it's stronger."

Grandpa huffed, "I appreciate your input, but I still feel rice paper is the only proper material for ofudas!"

"Well, when Souta comes back home, I'll send him to go buy some. In the meantime Grandpa, will you be alright while I head off to work?"

He only grunted in agreement.

"Then I'll see you this afternoon, Grandpa. Call me if you need."

00000

Noriko sighed as she manned the restaurant's front. Most days, she'd cashier, but others, she'd work in the kitchens.

Normally, cashiering was a blessed day, but today it was slow. Giving her too much time to ruminate on Kagome.

_Kagome, my daughter?! Why were you subjected to such a fate? Why couldn't I have raised you in comfort, so that you could succeed like other children your age. When I was your age, I was dating and studying, and had time to spend with my friends. Not passing my classes by the skin on my teeth and working at all ungodly times of the day._

The restaurant's owner, Takeda-san rounded the register and waved at Noriko.

"Good morning, Omoda-san! It's been a little since I've seen you. How are the children?"

_Noriko hated when he used her maiden name, always referring to her widowed status._

"They are fine, Takeda-san. They always ask for you." She stated dryly.

"I'm glad to hear that! Just know, Omoda-san, you are always welcomed to visit my home! My mother would be delighted to have you and the children."

Noriko cut him, "I'm sorry Takeda-san, but it would be wrong for me to impose on the home shared with your, God bless her, deceased wife."

"Noriko, you know that we both had a bad play at fate with our spouses! Maybe it's the time to try again! The children would appreciate it, and it would help to have extra hands and income around the home. We can even sell my home, and start fresh with a new one!"

Noriko smoothly ignored him, before welcoming the middle aged woman that walked into the restaurant.

"What would you like today ma'am?"

The middle aged woman seemed distracted, and very nearly distraught. "Oh, hello. Apologizes, I had a message. What would you recommend?"

Takeda gaped at the beautiful woman's visage and briefly wondered why her hair was so long.

The woman's hair skirted her calf and she wore a dark blue suit with a pink lace blouse, and matching heels to her brown purse.

"Is it take out, ma'am?" Noriko asked politely.

"Yes, please! For my son, I don't think Ramen would be great to transport."

"Well, we have Yakisoba along with stir fried cabbage, onions, omelette, and grilled chicken if that sounds appealing? I think it would be filling. How old is your son?"

Izayoi laughed, "He's twenty-five!"

Noriko smiled when the previously distraught woman finally brightened up

"If you don't mind my asking," Takeda interjected while Noriko rung up the order, "What does he do?"

Izayoi froze, "He's-He's ill, sir. At the moment, my son is just focusing on treatment."

Noriko shot Takeda a nasty glare, "Apologies for Takeda-san's rudeness!"

Taked bowed deeply and apologized, "I am sorry, Ma'am. I wish your son a speedy recovery, and we hope that this meal will be nutritious to his body, mind, and soul!" He stood up, "Noriko, please make it on the house."

Izayoi sighed, "No, no! I couldn't take your hospitality. I have more than enough to-"

Noriko simply returned with the bag of takeout, along with a brown bag with some pastries. "Here, for both of you to regain your strength. I hope to see you again, ma'am."

"I-Izayoi! And yours?"

Noriko smiled, "Noriko. I wish you all speedy recovery!"

"Thank you Noriko, and Takeda-san."

Izayoi bowed before taking the bag, grateful for their kindness that gave her strength in these dark times.

00000

Kagome sat with instructor Saito after school.

"Kagome, you are failing this class, and if you don't brush up you will not graduate!"

"Saito-sensei, I-"

"Kagome, what is causing your airheadedness? Why are you dozing and dazed in my class?"

"I-I," Kagome struggled and internally debated on whether or not to tell instructor Saito.

_Will instructor Saito give me a break? Will she believe me? Would she report me for working?_

In that moment, Kagome didn't trust anyone.

"My brother has been being bullied at school, Saito-Sensei. We've been working to stop it, but kids keep picking on him. I've been so worried that I can't focus." _It was a half-truth, at least!_

"Higurashi-san, why would anyone pick on your family?"

Kagome skirted around the truth, "Children are mean?" she shrugged.

Instructor Saito rubbed her eyes, "Verywell, but don't let his issues impact your grades. I expect to see you for tutoring Wednesday afternoon."

Kagome sucked in a breath, and smiled. _I'm sorry I can't make it Saito-Sensei, it'll conflict with my schedule._

"Thank you very much, for allowing me this opportunity." Kagome bowed.

00000

The three girls met in the courtyard after school, "Kagome, you didn't lie to Saito-Sensei, did you?" Ayumi asked.

Yuka and Eri stood astride her with their arms folded.

"I didn't guys, I only told her a half-truth. But I don't know how I'm going to wiggle myself out of this one. I have to work on Wednesday and she needs me to come in for tutoring!"

"Kagome! Quit the stupid job!" Yuka demanded.

Eri tried to placate her with a hand on the shoulder. "Yuka's right, Kagome. Quit the job."

Ayumi sighed, "leave it guys, just-head off to cram school already!"

Eri huffed and Yuka gave Kagome a cold glare, "Whatever! Don't come crying to us when you fail, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes welled with tears, and she ran off into the sunset.

Ayumi screamed, "Look at what you guys did! You have no compassion!"

She turned her back and ran after Kagome, "Wait up, Kagome!"

Eri and Yuka caught the bus to go to their other classes.

Yuka stood while Eri sat on the seat, "Maybe we were too harsh, Yuka. I think we shouldn't have been so mean to Kagome. I mean, the girl is sacrificing herself for her family's well being. I couldn't imagine having to work and worry about putting food on the table."

Eri leaned into her arm holding the bus handle. "Yeah, I shouldn't have said that. Poor Kagome's already got enough on her plate. I should stop by after class and apologize."

"By the time we get out, she'll be at work. We should stop by the convenience store and apologize."

"Mmm-hmm" Eri agreed, tiredly.

00000

Kagome ran towards the stairwell and fell down in a dejected heap, sobbing her heart out.

Ayumi sighed, and sat next to Kagome.

"Kagome, you know they didn't mean it! You're not going to fail."

Kagome didn't respond and kept playing with the change in her pocket.

"I think you should just forget about them and try to get some rest Kagome. You've been running around like a chicken without a head, and been going straight for nearly three days."

Kagome put her face in her hands while bouncing her leg.

Ayumi watched some cars speed off, and started back up, "In my humble opinion, Kagome, you should quit the job. Maybe do something just on the weekends, or something more school friendly. Sell food, homemade beadwork, or do odd jobs! But not something that you have to work every single night."

Kagome sighed, "But Ayumi, you know I can't afford to buy beads or even find time to set up shop and sell them!"

"Maybe you can sell them online! I'll help you! You could run an ebay storefront! Your jewelry is so pretty!"

"Thanks, Ayumi." Kagome smiled, "Sorry to have made you run behind me."

"It's fine, really! I'm just glad to see a little light in your face."

Kagome smiled, "I should really let you go, Ayumi. I'll see you in the morning.

Ayumi nodded, "I'll take the bus, but please Kagome, don't argue with your mom."

Kagome shook her head, and watched Ayumi walk off in the distance from the stairway. And it clicked.

_Ayumi has no mother!_

In a desperate attempt to catch up, Kagome ran down the stairwell and started yelling Ayumi's name.

The girl didn't hear and boarded the bus.

"Ayumi! Stop" Kagome skipped sideways and banged on the bus' door.

Ayumi reached out, and stared at Kagome blankly from the window.

People stared at her as if she were a madman, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to care.

Kagome stood on the sidewalk and watched as the bus pull off.

A woman passing by wearing a blue suit approached Kagome, "You missed the bus?"

"Ah, it's okay! I was trying to catch up to my friend."

"I think it was more than that." the woman smiled sadly. "I'll give you a ride home."

Kagome raised her hands, "No, thank you! I'm alright! It's just down the block"

"No, No, I'll pay it forward." The kind woman smiled and opened the door to a deep blue 2016 C-Max energi. "It's the least I can do."

Kagome slid into the passenger seat and restrained herself from twiddling with the display.

Izayoi smiled, and pulled up to the curb of the Higurashi shrine.

"This is where you live?" The woman gasped, shocked.

"Yes-Yes ma'am. My name is Kagome, and I live here."

"You're, You're a shrine maiden?"

Kagome shifted in her heat, "Yes. I am. Let me take you to meet my mom, so that we can invite you for dinner and return our gratitude.

"Oh no, young lady. I have a son waiting for me at home."

"Please, I insist, it'll be really quick! You can take it home, miss-?"

"You can call me Izayoi."

"Oh, I couldn't call you by your first name!"

"It's alright, I insist."

Izayoi parked and pushed the engine's off button, before climbing up the stairs alongside _Kikyo-no, Kagome,_ Izayoi's mind corrected.

The two reached the top of the stairwell, and Izayoi kicked off her shoes before bowing at the entrance. After passing the threshold, Kagome slid the shoji open to allow her to enter.

"Mama! I brought a guest home." _I'm so grateful, miss Izayoi! With you being here, I can't argue with my mom again! She'll be too distracted. _

Noriko rounded the entrance and gasped, "Oh! Izayoi-san!"

"Noriko-san! What a small world, is this your daughter?"

"Oh, yes!"

"I just saw her running after the bus, and missed it! So I gave her a drop home."

Noriko's eyes widened, before ushering Izayoi in to meet Grandpa and Souta before serving dinner.

00000

"Inuyasha, I'm home." Izayoi called out.

When no answer came and the food remain untouched on the kitchen, Izayoi became frantic and ran up the stairs to her son's bedroom.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She began turning the knob and stopped when it wouldn't budge.

"Inuyasha! Why is your room barricaded?" She paused and listened to the blaring television in his bedroom, and panicked when it didn't open.

_God in Heaven, please, I beg you, don't let my son do anything rash! God I beg you please!_

"Inuyasha, please, open your door."

She heard some shuffling and sighed.

The door creaked open, and Izayoi began to sob.

"Inuyasha, my dear son, why didn't you eat today? Why did you barricade yourself. I-I thought that you...hurted yourself."

Golden eyes peeped through the door "No, mom. I just had a rough day."

"My dear, nothing could be so bad to make you barricate yourself like this."

Inuyasha only shook his head, and refused to speak.

"Inuyasha, at least, come down and eat."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Do you want me to bring it upstairs for you?"

He shook his head again.

Izayoi sank to the floor and allowed the tears to roll down.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Inuyasha didn't move, "It's been years since you've last done that. Have you seen Kikyo?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "No, just my old professor."

"Kuboto? The one that used to mock you?"

"Yeah. He knocked on the door today, and left this." Inuyasha shuffled, and Izayoi heard the flutter of paper.

He opened the door fully, and was pleased to see his room was clean. When he was severely depressed the room became a pigsty.

Izayoi read the letter:

_Attention, all citizens of Japan:_

_It is important that we eradicate all of those who support demon-human unions! The effects are ungodly, and lead to nothing but misery! These humans deserve to be murdered, along with their half-breed spawns. _

_But first, we start with the likes of Politician Taishou! We will kill her like her husband before her, and then slaughter the delinquent half breed!_

Izayoi gasped, upon seeing the photo of her brutally murdered husband at the bottom of the letter.

"Ku-Kuboto is back to handing out this propaganda!? Kami, I should alert the authorities, this is a death threat!

Inuyasha shook his head, "You know the authorities wouldn't do anything, mom, they have their own prejudices, and will just brush it under the carpet, again."

Izayoi covered her face, "I-I met a young lady on the way out the office today. Both her and her family welcomed me with no problem. There's still good people out there, Inuyasha."

"Did you give them your last name?"  
"W-Wha-Inuyasha." She chided.

"Well?" He asked gruffly.

"-No, no I didn't."

Inuyasha hmmed.

Izayoi backtracked, "Inuyasha, would you like to eat?"

"No, mom. But, thank you."

"Well, I'll be downstairs. I have to write a speech for a television interview. I-I'd appreciate it if you'd come."

Inuyasha shook his head before closing the door.

Izayoi allowed the tears to run down her face again.

"Maybe I'll take Noriko on that offer to visit again."

Izayoi passed out on the sofa while practicing her script, and Inuyasha silently walked into the kitchen. He grumbled, and ate some of the food. At the very least, his mom would be pleased he'd left his room.


	2. With Disasters, Come New Beginnings

00000

Kagome sat in the convenience store and watched the time.

A few people stopped by for some instant soups, and drinks, but for the most part it remained slow.

She perked up when the chime alerted her to some customer's entrance.

Yuka and Eri walked up slowly to the register. "Kagome, we're sorry about earlier." Eri admitted.

"It's fine guys."

A man in a noh mask dressed in all black stumbled into the store right behind the girls and stared at them unabashedly.

"I want the money in the register."

Kagome tensed, then pushed the emergency button under the counter, "No! I'm not giving you the money!"

The man tensed before pulling out a knife and grabbing Eri around the neck, "Give me the money, or your little friend gets hurt!"

Yuka screamed while shoving him, "Let her go!"

The man waved his knife around before pointing it at Eri's neck

Sirens wailed in the distance, and the bright red and blue lights flashed against his mask.

Angrily, he threw Eri down before jumping over the counter.

Eri tried to recollect herself, and drew her legs up from her sideways position. Yuka bent down to her, but totally missed when the man jumped over the counter and shoved Kagome.

The girl banged her head against the wall behind her, and the man hefted the entire register over his head, before Kagome's world went dark.

00000

"Kagome!" Yuka and Eri screamed frantically while paramedics came striding in.

The paramedics asked for her name, and Yuka and Eri froze, refusing to give further information.

The girls retold the night's events to the police, but denied knowing Kagome in order to protect her.

Eri covered her face, "If this gets out, Kagome will get expelled."  
"When she comes to, I think we should grab Kagome and run."

Kagome stirred, and refused going to the hospital.

Paramedics asked her name again, and she refused, but police began to insist.

Kagome pretended to be mute, and eventually police gave up and confiscated the recorded footage.

The store's owner arrived, and when police left, he ushered the girls out the door and closed shop.

"Kagome, you're fired." 

"Masuhi-san!" Yuka cried, "You can't fire Kagome like that! She did nothing wrong, it wasn't her fault that the register got stolen."

He bristled, "Well Kagome," he stated pointedly, "should've fought harder for that register. Plus, I'm not going down for hiring high-schoolers."

"But it isn't illegal!" Kagome yelled frantically.

Masuhi groaned, "If you get out my face now, it won't come out of your paycheck. Got it, kid?"

Eri fumed and clenched her fists, "Well you should file shop insurance and cover Kagome's medical bills!"

Yuka and Kagome grabbed Eri's hands and pulled her away.

"That's right, get out of my face and learn your place!"

The girls gave one glance behind them, before running off into the night.

00000

"Kagome, what happened?" Noriko yelled as her daughter came running through the door and flinging her convenience store smock on the floor.

Yuka and Eri came barging in immediately after, "There was a robbery!" Eri yelled.

"What?" Noriko couldn't process the words tumbling out of the girl's mouths so quickly.

"Mama, I got fired!"

"What's getting fired, Kagome? You busted your head hard! I think you should go to the doctor first thing in the morning!" Yuka warned.

Noriko panicked, "We should go, now!" In a flash, her mother's hand was on her shoulder, but Kagome violently pulled away.

Noriko seethed and pulled Kagome into a tight grasp, inadvertently hitting her in the jaw.

Kagome held her head down while holding her jaw, and her mother gasped when she realized what happened.

The girls froze in their places, and Kagome booked it up upstairs, nearly trampling Souta who came down to check in on them.

Noriko bowed deeply while apologizing, "Girls, it's very late. Would you like to spend the night here?"

The girls felt as though they were imposing, but against their better judgement they agreed.

00000

"Your mom didn't mean to hit you, you know that right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded from her pillow in a daze, "Thanks Eri, I know."

Yuka, half asleep, turned to Eri, "I don't think Kagome should sleep just in case she has a concussion."

Eri sighed, "Kagome, Eri has a point-"

When the girls turned to check on Kagome, she was out cold.

The girls yawned, and with a knowing look, decided to catch some sleep.

00000

Izayoi stumbled into her office early to prepare for her interview, and in order to make herself more alert, she turned on the news.

"_Last night in Tokyo's Asakusa district, there was a robbery at the Stop'n'Shop convenience store. A young woman, who remains unnamed, was shoved violently while a man in a Noh mask ripped the register from the counter. A few witness reports speculate that the attack was perpetrated by a demon, or possibly a hanyou in the 16 to 21 age range. If anyone can identify the figure in the surveillance, they are asked to contact crimestoppers at 03-7984-2219."_

Izayoi sat on her desk and gaped at the screen, instantly recognizing Kagome's fragile frame taking a brutal hit. But, the perpetrator could have been anyone!

While removing the k-cup from the keurig, a very familiar voice made her stop.

"Kuboto?"

Izayoi whirled around, and froze at the screen. Professor Kuboto was already running a campaign ad for governor with the extracted surveillance video. In the ad, his hair was neatly tied behind his back, displaying his prominent widow's peak, and his hooded eyes were framed by silver square frames. He wore a black suit with a red silk shirt, and a honeycomb tie.

Izayoi scoffed, "He looks more like a Yakuza than a politician!"

"_Demons, half-breeds, decrepits, and gangsters. They are all the same! Look at the way this man jumped over the desk, no human can accomplish such a thing! Instead of using their strength to make Japan a better place, they utilize their strength to terrorize humans. It's about that we, conservatives of Japan, stand up to serve for the sanctity of this country!"_

Izayoi rubbed her eyes, _"Kami-sama, this man is evil! Why are so many people backing him? He's he scum of the earth, ableist, sexist, and racist all tied up in a terribly wrapped present. Poor Kagome, I should stop by before the interview."_

With her mind made, Izayoi grabbed her purse and briefcase before hopping into the little C-Max, and speeding off in the pre-dawn light. She arrived at the shrine, and watched as two girls walked ahead of Noriko, and with Noriko guiding Kagome down the stairwell.

"Goodmorning, Noriko!" Izayoi yelled as she rolled her window down.

Noriko smiled and the girls tried to locate the voice, while Kagome only groaned and held her head.

"Izayoi!" Noriko breathed, "Why are you here so early?"

"There was some things I wanted to ask about, could I give you guys a ride?"

Izayoi remained wary of the girl's presence_. "Those girls, they were in the footage!"_

Noriko politely declined, but Kagome stumbled when a sharp pain shot through her skull.

Izayoi hopped out of the car, and opened the doors so that they could enter.

With a keen eye, she noted the girls were dressed in school uniform, whereas Kagome was wearing a jeans skirt, polo shirt, and a pink cardigan.

"What school, young ladies?"

"Tsukkube-Ginjan!" Eri perked while sliding into the backseat.

"On it." Izayoi smiled.

Yuka couldn't quite place a finger on Izayoi's face, but she knew it from somewhere.

Noriko sat in the passenger seat, and Kagome sat behind her clutching her skull. The pain was unbearable.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Izayoi asked, genuinely concerned.

Yuka lied smoothly, "We were having a sleepover, and Kagome slipped on the comforter and busted her head on the dresser!"

Eri took the sign and joined, "Yeah! She's going to the clinic to make sure everything is alright!"

Noriko froze, and Izayoi saw her shocked expression through the corner of her eyes.

"Girls!" Noriko admonished, Yuka and Eri sank back into their seats before apologizing, "Sorry Mrs. Higurashi!"

Izayoi pulled up to the school, and the girls waved the car off. Kagome, didn't join them.

_But deep in her heart she ached, knowing Inuyasha never was able to experience the normality of high school._

00000

"Where to, Higurashi-san?"

"Asakusa Hospital, please."

"Right up."

The drive was awkwardly silent to the hospital, but Kagome looked positively worse by the second.

When they arrived, both Higurashi's flew out the vehicle with a hurried 'thanks', "Higurashi-san, forgive my bluntness. Was it Kagome who was attacked at the convenience store?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative, but needing to vent, Noriko continued, "Yes, Izayoi-san. It was my daughter, and her friends involved. They refused treatment in fear of being exposed to the school and being expelled."

Izayoi scoffed, "But they are innocent, simply in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

Noriko shook her head, "Izayoi-san, working while being in high school is a punishable offense. Many are ostracized for it. Kagome has been working without my consent, and was fired last night as a result of the shame it would bring. I-I don't know what to do."

Noriko's nose reddened and eyes began watering as she crushed Kagome's head to her bosom.

Kagome unclenched her eyes to reveal a bloodshot left eye.

Izayoi became worried, and flew out of the car to usher them back in.

"Follow me. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to stay, but my son's doctor can attend to you."

Noriko promptly denied her, "No, I couldn't!"

Izayoi resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and stepped on the gas to her home.

Tucked away in Minato city, was a quaint little shiro with a beautiful garden with lovely polished cobblestone stairs. Izayoi purposefully pulled up to the sidewalk, leaving the two car garage uninhabited.

Noriko watched as Izayoi made a call using the car's bluetooth, and felt all the more guilty that in these modern times, neither of her children even had a cell phone.

After a moment a very soft yet hoarse voice answered, before being taken over by a more firm sounding woman.

"Izayoi, that's you?"

"Yes Nanase, It's me! I have a question for you, I have a patient here. Can your son help?"

"Oh, let me ask…." she trailed off before returning, "he's available! He just wants to know the circumstances."

"A young lady experienced some head trauma and her left eye is bloodshot. She's been going in and out of consciousness, and I-"

Nanse cut her off, "Is she, you know?"

Izayoi sighed, "Yes, she is."

"I don't trust those wenches! You know how they are Izayoi!"

Noriko gasped and found herself unable to contain her concerns any longer, "Please, Nanase-san, my daughter needs help and I'm concerned it's worse than it looks!"

Izayoi added, "I promise, Nanase-san, it's not like those other times."

Nanase sighed over the phone, "Fine, but just this single exception. I expect you'll warn them, Izayoi. We can be there in fifteen."

Before they could relay their thanks, the line went dead.

Izayoi sighed with her hand on the wheel, "I-I have something to tell you."

Noriko nodded, before Izayoi pulled her hair back and sighed, "My son, is a hanyou."

Noriko shook her head, "I'm not sure- wait, my father in law spoke of many legends with them. Are you referring to half-human and half demon persons?"

Izayoi nodded, and before Noriko could think of panicking, she added, "As well as the doctor, Jinenji."

Izayoi braced herself for the blow, but didn't expect Noriko to simply smile.

"My daughter is a ferocious untrained miko, something thought to have died out by now."

Izayoi bristled, instantly calculating Kagome's threat to Inuyasha.

"But," Noriko continued, "It's so pleasant to know that we aren't the only different peoples out there."

She continued while dabbing at her eyes, "All this time, this is something we fought to keep silent. But, I've never felt so accepted in my daughter's short life."

Izayoi's mouth hung open, _How are they not aware of the demon-human relations in this country? Kagome's power is something that could be used by the alt-right to exterminate demons! Kami, if Kikyo learned of Kagome…_

Izayoi's mind went wild and in a panic, she slung the door open and ran through the opened garage and began frantically flagged down a black Suzuki Hustler.

The car pulled into the garage and Izayoi ran back out with her palm raised in a stop motion. Noriko closed the door, and allowed Izayoi to climb back in to park the cmax besides the suzuki.

It wasn't until the garage closed, that both respective parties exited their vehicles in a haste.

An old woman exited the vehicle and stood in the garage, staring down Noriko and Kagome with bitter distaste.

"What are we waiting for, get a move-along!"

Kagome followed her mother with uneasy steps, and opened her right eye to take in the home's beauty.

"How beautiful." she whispered.

Nanase unpacked some utensils while a large blanket covered form entered the room.

"Jinenji, this is the mother, and her daughter." She sneered.

The figure pulled off his cloak, and politely waved. But Noriko smiled softly and gave him an encouraging hug.

Both Izayoi and Nanase stood astride shell shocked at the display.

Jineji patted Noriko's back and reassured her that her daughter would be alright.

00000

Inuyasha heard the commotion downstairs, but was too nervous to leave his room. He rummaged around for his dead cell phone, and called the house phone to notify his mother of the time.

The line picked up, and Izayoi breathed in a whisper, "Are you alright?"

"Your interview is an hour, mom."

"Oh! Thank you sweetheart!"

With a sigh, Inuyasha dropped the charging cell and turned up the T.V. to block out the commotion.

_God, he really should bathe and brush his hair. He looked every bit as haggard as he felt._

00000

After a few scans and some herbal treatments, Kagome dozed lightly on the couch.

"Thank God the trauma wasn't too serious, just a concussion and red eye. She'll be tired for a bit, but it'll heal right up."

Jinenji nodded, "There will be headaches, confusion, and bouts of nausea, but resting and avoiding too much socializing will help her heal right back up. Just be wary of symptoms of psychosis. Sometimes in the days after a hit, people exhibit odd behaviors and tendencies. Even a slight shift in personality or aggression. If any of these occur, please reach out to Izayoi. She'll know how to get us. Also, just watch that the eye doesn't get redder. I didn't detect the presence of blood in the cornea, but we don't want an hyphema to occur after the fact."

Noriko sighed again, "Knowing my reckless, hard headed daughter; she's going to be up and moving by tomorrow. Should I sedate her?

Jineji giggled, "No ma'am, I think the drowsiness will do her some good. Plus, if she sleeps too much we can't monitor her recovery."

Izayoi smiled, "Well, I'll have to take my leave here. But, Noriko-san, I know I didn't answer much about myself during dinner last night. I hope that this will clarify some of the mystery behind me. My name is Izayoi Ueno-Taishou, and I'm going to add discrimination against students with non-traditional families to my campaign."

Noriko didn't understand, and Izayoi ran into her bedroom and grabbed some forest green stilettos and an emerald toned blazer before running off to her interview.

"Well," Nanase started, "Do you need a ride home?"

Noriko waved her off insisting on a bus ride.

Jinenji sighed, "but all that bustling will do her no good."

Resigned, she accepted the offer.

00000

Kagome thanked Jinenji and gave him a hug when she finally came to.

"Jinenji-san, Nanase-san, how do I get a doctor's note for Kagome's school?"

Jinenji tapped his chin, "Oh! The young lady attends school. I am sorry, I sensed a great aura from her, so I'd assumed she was homeschooled."

Nanase nodded, "I apologize, we can doctor one up and drop it off in your mailbox."

Kagome giggled, still queasy from her head injury, "Oh! Doctor it up, you guys are hilarious! Thank you, Jinenji-san! I hope to see you again under better circumstances!" she finished mildly slurred.

Noriko practically dragged Kagome out of the car, and waved the mother and son duo off as they drove up the avenue.

"Oh, Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed as her daughter plopped her butt on the stairwell while still laughing.

After traversing up the stairs and giving a short prayer for the favor they'd received, Noriko called the school, and then promptly called out from work.

"Oh Takeda-san, Kagome had an accident and hit her head on the dresser." She lied.

"I'm sorry to hear than Omoda-san, I'll be sure to stop by with my daughter later and give our well wishes. My mother can man the registers today."

After gathering her breath from pulling the little stunt of a lie, she sat down with Grandpa and told him everything.

Although, afterwards she began to regret it. Grandpa went on a rant about not remaining steadfast in prayer, that that bad luck befell them because they didn't tend to the shrine as they should.

Noriko watched as Kagome sat listlessly, staring at the wall while twirling a bead bracelet on her finger.

_It was so unlike Kagome, but did she know her own daughter anymore? Fear gripped her heart as she remembered that her daughter could've possibly died last night._

In an attempt to distract herself, Noriko turned on the television to catch the midday news.

"_Taishou-san, as the bitter run between yourself as Kuboto-san progresses, do you feel concerned that the polls are tilted in favor of his campaign?"_

"_Ah, Morida-san, I am not afraid because I believe the goodness in the hearts of our Tokyo denizens will prevail against such evil forces."  
"But, it is important to note that unfortunately demon-related crimes have spiked in the area, such as last night's robbery. I think that perhaps your campaign may be too progressive, Taishou-san" _

00000

Izayoi shifted in her seat, "Morida-san, I think it's important to note that the incident's perpetrator is purely speculation. In all honesty, I believe that it's time to stop saying that things are 'too progressive' and rather fight for more inclusivity. Morida, just think, if people are excluded from society and so heavily discriminated against that they cannot integrate into society, what else can they do? They turn to stealing and a life of crime in order to make ends meet, because there's no societal support for them."

"Not to play devil's advocate," Morida interjected, "But, if they aren't willing to pull themselves up by bootstraps to advocate for themselves, then how will they ever benefit Japan's society as a whole?"

Izayoi's eyes sharpened, "As discrimination is so prevalent, demons and hanyous cannot 'pull themselves by the bootstraps' because they are barred from accessing basic necessities that allow them to give back to society: such as education, capital for starting business, basic healthcare, and other necessities that are mandatory for bettering oneself."

Morida seemed tired, "But many Japanese wonder, why are we wasting precious resources on demons when our own need help?"

Izayoi continued, "It's important for us to realize that in order to build a better society, we must help all people regardless of race, religion, color, sexuality, or creed. By gatekeeping resources, we are establishing that one breed of peoples are better than another, creating strife and tension for limited resources."

Morida lifted a photo before asking, "Why are these matters so pressing to you? Why are you stirring up trouble where there isn't any? Does it have anything to do with this?"

Izayoi maintained a cool composure, _So, Kuboto has paid you off?_

"Oh Morida, that's only part of the problem, but yes, my son is a hanyou. Another one of the reasons why I fight so firmly for equality is because the poor, ill, and mentally disabled in Japan are overlooked. I feel that all of these demographics need help, because there is such open, blatant discrimination that stops all of these oppressed groups from being able to sustain themselves."

Without thanking Izayoi, Morida turned to the cameras and announced the ending of the segment.

"Thank you, that concludes our segment with candidate Taishou, next up, we will be interviewing Candidate Kuboto after these few messages!"

00000

Izayoi sat outside of the recording studio with a warm coffee in hand, internally seething at Kuboto's terrible farce.

He exited the stage and purposefully walked passed her, and something didn't feel right.

_I'm no priestess, but that felt-demonic?_

She refused to let her eyes follow him, but she did peep out the corner of her eye.

He returned with a smile. "Oh beautiful woman," he gloated, "You will be the star of my campaign. A dutiful and respectable wife indeed."

The woman lowered her head coyly while rubbing her stomach. Izayoi noted that she dressed beautifully in the navy sailor dress with lace trim, and the white stilettos complimented them perfectly.

She kept a keen eye on Kuboto and his self-proclaimed wife, and c_ouldn't help but feel she recognized that girl_.

Izayoi sipped her coffee again, and when the woman raised her head, she dropped it.

Several maintenance persons and a producer rushed towards her with concerns about her well being.

Her breathing hitched, and Kuboto smirked, seemingly pleased to have incited the reaction he'd been waiting for.

Slowly, with determination in his steps, he grabbed his wife a bit harshly by the upper arm.

"Izayoi." He greeted coldly.

"Onigumo." Izayoi shot back while a producer laid napkins on the ground.

"I would like you to meet someone," he chuckled darkly, "But, you may know her already."

The woman lifted her face up fully, "Izayoi-san." she greeted dryly.

"K-Kikyo?"

"Yes, you are correct in your assumptions. I believe I don't have quite a forgettable face, now do I?" she retorted rudely.

Izayoi smiled softly to negate the thick tension building in the room, "Forgive my manners KIkyo-san, I am happy to see you doing well-with what you've always wanted."

Kikyo smiled back, "Ah, it's funny how life works itself out, isn't it? Funny to think i'll be a mother soon."

Izayoi feigned surprise, "I am so happy for you, and congratulations on the little one."

Kikyo nodded and before she could wave, Izayoi interrupted, "Oh, I've got to a make a run now, Kikyo. It was a pleasure seeing you."

And unlike years before, instead of hugging Kikyo, Izayoi simply gave a curt handshake.

"Onigumo, may the fairest prevail in this race."

"Ah, Izayoi," he drawled, making sure to add emphasis to the lack of honorific to her name, "the fairest don't prevail. The strongest do. Be sure to remember that."

Izayoi nodded once before leaving the studio.

Running down the stairs, a young woman stopped her.

The woman looked panic, and kept pushing her daughter to her stomach.

She was speaking so fast, Izayoi had to place a hand on her shoulder to placate her. With the other hand, she pinched her index and thumb together.

"Calm down, tell me what's going on."

"Oh, Taishou-sama, my name is Shizu, and this is my daughter Shiori." She pulled her daughter's hat, although the child's eyes gave her away.

"I need help, I've been discriminated against in every after school program here in the city, and I need someone to watch my daughter. Her grandfather bailed on his promise to take care of my daughter, and now he's threatening to hold her hostage. Even worse, I can't get authorities involved. I've gotten a new job at a wonderful company, but I can't leave Shiori home alone with the danger her grandfather poses!"

Izayoi itched to ask about the child's father, but let it be. It wasn't important in regards to the situation.

"Follow me, I think I know someone who could help you."

The woman nodded, and slid into the backseat with her daughter.

Izayoi watched the two huddling each other in the backseat and her heart ached.

"When we arrive, I will have to ask you to elaborate. But before that, we're heading to a shrine, so please do not be alarmed."

Moments later, Izayoi pulled up to the shrine and asked Shizu to place the hat back on her daughter's head to cover them from prying eyes.

The three headed up the stairs, and with a short prayer, knocked on the shrine door.

Grandpa opened the door and cocked his head, "Izayoi, how are you?"

"Fine, Higurashi-san. Is Noriko-san home?"

"Ah, yes, they are in the living room I believe." He finished while scratching his chin, "Who are these people?"

Izayoi smiled to soothe the patriarch, "Ah, Higurashi-san, this my niece, Shizu, and her daughter, Shiori!" _Kami-sama forgive me for lying!_

Grandpa smiled, "Ah, what a lovely young family! May the Kami bless you and grant you favor in all your endeavors. Come on in."

Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief when he turned his back.

Shizu gave Izayoi a questioning stare, and Shiori kept blinking at her.

With an internal sigh she mouthed, "Don't question it."

Kagome stood in the kitchen, insisting on helping her mom cook. "But mom! I know how to make Tamagoyaki! Just let me do it! I'm not invalid!"

"Kagome, if you don't sit down, I will make sure to tie you down." she pointed, "Go!"

"But ma!"

"Hello Noriko-san, Kagome-san." Izayoi interrupted before anything could escalate.

"Oh! Izayoi-san! It's a surprise seeing you here. You did wonderfully on your interview!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, I love how curt you were with reporter Morida! He was awful! If assault were legal, I'd give him one mean kick."

Noriko gave Kagome a stern look.

Izayoi chuckled, "Thank you, I needed that. But, I have a big request for you."

Noriko ushered everyone to sit down, while Kagome finished prepping some food, moving some utensils, and turning the pans down low.

"-As I was saying, Shizu here needs someone to watch her young daughter after school, and like my son and Jinenji, Shiori here is a hanyou."

Kagome waved excitedly at Shiori, and the shy girl curled in on herself with a smile.

Noriko pulled herself between Izayoi and Shizu, before giving the young woman a soft pat on the shoulder.

"That's not a problem, what times do you need someone for?" Noriko asked.

"I need someone for afternoons and sometimes overnight, if that's alright." Shizu responded.

Kagome, despite her bloodshot left eye and banged up head, perked up, "That's not a problem! It'll be a pleasure to have you both."

Shizu nodded, but still appeared concerned.

"What's wrong, Shizu-san?" Izayoi coaxed.

"It's just that I don't want to place you in danger, my daughter and my husband are on the run from her tyrannical grandfather. At first, he feigned acceptance of my union to her father. But now, he's hellbent on killing his son and wants Shiori to become a barrier keeper."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "That guy has a problem! A child? To become a cenobite? Not on my watch."

Noriko gave a sound of agreement, "We can watch Shiori, and we have ofudas and such that can prevent meddling from outside the shrine."

Kagome forgot that her powers were something that was _absolutely off limits_, "Oh! I'm a priestess! I don't know how to use my powers, but it's worked before! I think I can take on a feeble geezer."

"Kagome! You can't refer to elders in that way!" Noriko admonished, horrified.

"Oh, Noriko-san, forgive Kagome. It's the hit that has her a bit off skelter!" Izayoi chided.

Shizu chuckled, "Well, I'll tell you, your daughter has placed my mind at ease, Noriko-san. May the Kami continue gracing her with their favor."

Kagome bowed, "I'll give you our contact information, but do you need us from today?"

Shizu shook her head, "Starting on Thursday! Also, I can pay 2500 yen per hour."

Noriko shook her head, "We will do it of no cost, we understand how things can be."

Shizu covered her face, "No! I couldn't do such a thing! Shiori's father is abroad, but he's helping me out until he send for us."  
Noriko started up sternly, "Take that money for yourselves, being on the run sometimes requires extra resources. Save up, we just want you to be safe."

Kagome handed her a paper with their contacts, "Exactly! Are you sure you'll be safe to travel home alone?"

Shizu nodded, "Thank you both, we will. Shiori's grandfather doesn't traipse around during the day and hates Tokyo."

Izayoi shook her head, "I'll give you a drop home, don't worry about it. I just need to speak to Noriko-san here for a quick moment."

Shizu shook her head, "Oh no, it's fine. I want to buy some groceries before we head on home."

Kagome smiled, "Then I'll accompany you!"

00000

"Oh God, Noriko. I don't know what to do." Izayoi sighed over her cup of tea, "I haven't told anyone this. But I'm struggling and have no one to confide in.

Noriko poured herself a cup, "Izayoi-san, I'm humbled that an activist and community leader such as yourself can confide in one such as myself."

Izayoi smiled, "Thank you, Noriko-san. Remember I said my son was ill? Well, my son is a hikikomori. Unfortunately, he was unable to cope with the severe discrimination, death threats, and attacks on his being after his girlfriend left him. He never told me the story of what happened between them, but I saw that the young woman is now married to my opponent."

Noriko's eyes widened, "Kami-sama."

Izayoi sighed, "My opponent was also my son's former professor who harassed and assaulted him. I can't help but feel that something was going on between his then girlfriend and the professor while they were all still in college. Then-" Izayoi trailed off with clenched fists.

"-Then, I saw she was pregnant. I couldn't help but feel bitter, Noriko. That should've been my son's child in her belly. Then, even worse, I silently wished to myself that she'd lose the child. I'm a terrible person, Noriko. How can I fight for a better world when I'm wishing the worst on others?"

"No, you aren't Izayoi. I think you are an amazing person to continue fighting for others when you have seen what they are capable of doing. It's only natural to feel anger, resentment, and even envy because you feel they have stolen years from your child's life. But Izayoi-san, if I may be so bold, I think you should you just be grateful that he didn't have children with her only for her to betray him long after the fact."

"You're right Noriko, Thank you. I should just be glad that she completely dissociated herself from him, rather than two-timing him. I just hurt at night, because my son had that same feisty and helpful attitude as Kagome does now. After whatever the young lady did, suddenly my son couldn't cope."

Noriko's heart went out.

"I have faith that we will be healed, Izayoi, please don't give up on him."

Izayoi nodded, "Thank you, Noriko. I will be heading home to check in on him. But may I add? Love doesn't come around twice, so you should snatch it as soon as you can."

Noriko blushed hotly, "Oh no! Takeda-san and I are not in anyway like that!"

"Mmmhmm, but you guys make such a lovely couple."

00000

Kagome watched as Shizu and Shiori walked into the building while standing besides Souta.

"You have a little crush, d'aww!"

"No I don't!" Souta denied hotly.

"Mmmhmm."

"Whatever!" Souta moaned, "Hey Kagome, are you alright? Your eye looks terrible."

"Oh I'm good, It doesn't hurt or anything. I just have a banging headache."

"Yeah, because you over exerting yourself!"

"Not really, all I know is when I go home I just want a nap."

"Yeah…'cause you're tired?" he supplied.

Kagome readjusted the grocery tote on her shoulder, "Mmm, I'm good."

Souta looked concerned, "Okay, well if you say so. I think we should just head home."

00000

Kagome napped in the living room while her mother finished up dinner with Souta.

Someone rung the bell, and Grandpa went to open the door.

"Takeda-san? How are you?"

Noriko sighed heavily. _I don't have the strength! God in heaven, give me the patience._

Mustering her courage, she left the kitchen to enter the livingroom.

"Oh, Takeda-san! Thank you for stopping by with well wishes."

He smiled, "I brought a bouquet for Kagome, and stopped by the Ashibara's for some medicine."

"Thank-you, Takeda-san! Oh, I don't think I've ever met your daughter?"

The girl entered the genkan, "Sorry Mrs. Higurashi! I was texting Yuka and Eri!" She paused, "OH! Higurashi-san, I didn't realize you were my dad's employee! I'm sorry, it just clicked, even though I recognized the shrine!"

"Ayumi, it's all fine! Well, now I see why your father brags about you so much. You're such a sweet girl."

Ayumi smiled brightly, "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi! I'm going to check on Kagome!"

"Go on ahead!"

Ayumi zoomed past Noriko and plopped herself on the sofa, "Kagome! Wake up!"

"Huh-uh? What? Mmm?"

"Kagome! Yuka and Eri told me everything."

The girl snapped into full attention, "Huh?"

"Kami, your eye looks awful!"

Ayumi hugged Kagome, "Girl, you could've died last night!"

"It's fine, really. I'm okay."

"No Kagome, I don't know what I would do without you. You're like a sister to me."

Kagome gave her a half smile, "Ayumi, I've been meaning to ask, where is your mother?"

Ayumi shuffled, "My dad tells everyone that she died, but my mom up and left us when I was really young. She was depressed and never told anyone, and decided to fake her death to get away from us."

"I-I'm so sorry Ayumi."

She shrugged, "It's all good. Sometimes people are forced into things because they need to meet societal expectations, but I realized my mom wasn't cut for such a thing. I can't be angry with her at all. Speaking of moms, I did not know your mother worked at my father's restaurant!"

"Your dad owns a restaurant? Ayumi how did I now know this?"

"I think it's cause you don't know me by Ayumi Takeda, but rather Ayumi Ito!"

"Holy crap! Your dad's been going at my mom since FOREVER!"  
"I didn't realize your mom worked at the store even though he always talks about her! But, when referring to her he uses the name Omoda-san, so I just thought it was a different person!"

"That's my mom's maiden name! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ayumi nodded, "Yeah, I think we have a little...persuasion...to perform."

The two girls grinned at each other while Souta plopped himself down next to each other.

"Shouldn't you guys be worrying about the attacker?" he suggested.

"YEAH! That too!" Ayumi added.

Kagome sighed, "I feel since I shouldn't have even been there, I don't have a right to investigate. Let's just say Noh masks freak me out, and some things are better left unknown."

"Well if you don't, we will!" Souta and Ayumi agreed.

00000

Noriko sat across from Takeda, who twiddled with his thumbs before running his hand through his short hair.

"Omoda-san, I have something to confess."

Noriko put the ladle down on the stove, "What's wrong, Haruto?"

"My mother-in-law and I allow people to believe that my wife died. But, it's not exactly the truth. To avoid questioning we leave it at that…"

Noriko gave him a stern look, "It's a bad omen to allow people to think others are dead."

He nodded, "You're right, Noriko. After my daughter was born, my wife fell into a terrible depression. Afterwards, she would be overtaken by bouts of rage. She couldn't handle the changes and denied conventional treatments. She faked her death to leave the country and lives in America now. We don't have any contact with her, but my mother in law speaks to her sometimes. I am sorry for withholding such a thing from you."

Noriko rolled her neck while leaning against the counter, "I understand now, Haruto-san. It wasn't my business to know such a thing, and I'd see why you'd want to avoid further questioning. Sometimes though, in life it's better to be brutally honest and simply tell others she left you."

He nodded, "The only reason why we allow people to think she's dead is because she faked her death. It's illegal to do such a thing, and at the end of the day, we don't want her to get in trouble."

Noriko nodded, "I suppose you do have a point."

Haruto stood up and reached around Noriko to massage her shoulders, "You've had such a stressful day, especially with the injury your daughter sustained."

She shoved him off, "Oh, Kami, Haruto-san, no. I'm not so comfortable with you taking the liberty to touch me like that in my home! Especially near my father in law!"

"God, Noriko I'm so sorry. I overstepped my bounds. I truly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Noriko blushed, "It's fine, Haruto-san, just don't do it again."

He laughed, "My hands are tied!"

00000

Inuyasha woke up as the sun began to set. Frowning, he fought the dreary feeling weighing heavily on his chest and climbed in for a quick shower.

After scrubbing away a few days worth of grime and depression, he sat on the windowsill while debating whether or not to avoid his mother, or simply grab something to eat now.

His concentration was broken although when his mother opened the door, "Inuyasha, we need to talk."


End file.
